


The Pain

by imburningtheletters



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Scarif, all of the characters deaths but worse, haha why would I do this to myself, slight relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imburningtheletters/pseuds/imburningtheletters
Summary: The pain of death is different for all of them...





	The Pain

_The pain of death is different for all of them._

For K-2so, it is nothing. His wiring is letting off showers of sparks, but he feels nothing. His mechanical body cannot register the pain a normal human would feel. He can, although feel something he's never felt before. He can't say exactly what it is. It's a bittersweet mixture of hope and sadness. But whatever it is, it's gone the instant his eyes flicker out. K-2so dies the most human he's ever been.

For Chirrut, it is heartbreak. The only thing hurting is his heart. For he lays dying in his lovers arms, trying to reassure him even as death reaches him. He suddenly finds himself wishing he could see again, wishing he could look into Baze Malbus's eyes one last time. But alas, he cannot. Chirrut Îmwe dies with pain in his heart.

For Baze, it is burning. Various blaster wounds pepper his body, but his heart swells with love as he manages to find Chirrut lying among the other dead. Then he's enveloped in a fiery blast, his heart bursting in many ways. Baze Malbus dies with his eyes staring at the blind monk, both blind in death.

For Bodhi, it is torture. The grenade clinks in and all he can do is stare at it as it blinks towards his death. His mind flies as it thinks of all he's done. He wishes he could go back and never meet Galen Erso. He also wishes that he had acted on his growing feelings for Cassian. The grenade explodes and his scream is ripped from his throat as his body is ripped apart. If they searched for bodies, all they would find of Bodhi is scattered piles of ashes amid burning wreckage. Bodhi Rook dies in a burning instant that feels far to long.

For Jyn it is blinding. A wave of death looms closer and closer with each heartbeat as she kneels on the beach with Cassian. She wraps her arms around him and closes her eyes against the brightness crashing down on her. Her body is flung away from the sand and vaporized in the wave of light. Jyn Erso dies shining as bright as her eyes did before the war.

For Cassian, it is loneliness. Even as his body burns in the bright inferno of the Death Star's ray, he feels only one pain. A pain he's felt since he was 6, but never this strong. When the wave hits he is thrown away from Jyn, away from his last source of comfort. Cassian Andor dies feeling as though he is 6 again, watching as his parents leave him in the cruelest way imaginable.

_Yes, the pain of them all is different. But whether it be nothingness, heartbreak, burning, torture, blindness, or loneliness, they all die heroes. Heroes who never get to see the outcome of their sacrifice. Who never even know they are heroes._


End file.
